


Pokemon Platinum:  Secret Ending

by CrystalBorf



Series: The World is in My Grasp [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Evil!Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBorf/pseuds/CrystalBorf
Summary: After defeating Cyrus and becoming champion of Sinnoh, Platinum returns to the Distortion World, unknowingly being followed by Lucas. What he discovers about his friend is far more sinister…(First fanfic on Archive of Our Own. Will change the title when I come up with a better one)
Series: The World is in My Grasp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016334
Kudos: 7





	Pokemon Platinum:  Secret Ending

He had never been to the Distortion World before. All Platinum told him was that it was ruled by Giratina and that the laws of physics didn’t exist. The atmosphere felt neither hot nor cold, but his Infernape, Alakazam, and Clefable all seemed to quiver in their Pokeballs, as if they could sense something he could not. He continued to follow Platinum from a distance. After she became champion, he watched her enter Turnback Cave, an almost devious look to her normally kind face. What was she hiding?

Soon, she walked out to a clearing. Lucas hid behind one of the weird trees, careful not to get spotted.

“Giratina,” she called out, coldness in her voice. “Bring out the prisoner.”

The large, snake-like dragon’s throat rumbled as it used its power to make a cage made of thorny vines appear from the ground. Lucas’ eyes widened as he recognized the figure inside the cage.

Cyrus.

Platinum looked down at the former leader of Team Galactic. “The leader of Team Galactic, funny how when I first met you at Lake Verity, you seemed intimidating. Now here we stand, with me standing atop the world. Almost ironic.”

“Spare me the mockery,” he replied, emotionless as always. This made Platinum smile.

“I guess since you won’t be getting out anytime soon, I might as well tell you why I decided to stop you.”

“Let me guess, to save the current world we live in?”

“Yes and no.”

Her answer confused Lucas.

“I needed to stop you because you would’ve destroyed our world, yes. But, playing the heroine is just a guise. This world is  _ mine _ to control. Or, at least the Sinnoh region is. What’s a world without a leader?

“A true villain wouldn’t make their intentions obvious. Unlike you, I can fool everyone around me. I even got that Looker fellow to believe that I am innocent. The International Police would’ve been a problem in the future, but thanks to my contacts from Kalos and Alola, they won’t be bothering me while my influence grows stronger.”

This disturbed Lucas. Deciding he heard enough, he turned to head back the way he came… only to find it blocked off by a multitude of thorny vines.

“It looks like I have an audience! Lucas, my friend, what brings you here?” Platinum’s voice sneered. He turned to find her facing him, an almost snarling look to her facial features. He gulped, almost terrified of his former friend, “Don’t call me your friend! I trusted you!”

She put her hand to her chest in fake mockery, “Lucas, oh how you wound me!” She turned to the dragon, “Giratina, capture him. I want  _ no witnesses _ .”

In an instant, the vines circled around him. “Infernape…! Wait, wha-?”

His Pokeballs were gone. Platinum cackled, “Did you really think I’d leave you with your Pokemon?” She gestured to her left, and he saw his Pokeballs levitating. Giratina’s eyes were shining. His Pokemon were suffering inside their Pokeballs.

“Let them go!” he cried out. Platinum only shook her head, “And let you escape? No.”

He watched in horror as she placed a piece from the Red Chain onto each Pokeball, the shaking coming to a stop. “I really must thank you, Cyrus. Without your expertise, I wouldn’t be able to control Pokemon.

“The Lake Trio, thanks to a friend’s Darkrai, are all slumbering in their caves. But you won’t be coming out of the Distortion World anytime soon. No one will know. I’ll tell everyone that a group in red suits kidnapped you, and that I couldn’t save you in time.”

Defeated, Lucas watched helplessly as she, with Giratina’s help, left him and Cyrus alone in the Distortion World, unable to do anything.


End file.
